In producing a printed wiring board by forming wiring on a base which is three-dimensionally shaped by bending deformation, a complicated procedure is involved in forming the wiring on the three-dimensionally shaped base. A method disclosed in a patent literature (PTL 1) proposes preparing an uncured or half-cured flexible substrate separately from the base. Then, in this method, a copper foil is bonded onto the separately prepared flexible substrate to form wiring, followed by thermocompressively bonding the resultant flexible substrate onto the bent-deformed base.